YYH: What if..
What if.. *Hiei did not master the Dragon of the Darkness Flame *Seiryu helped Byakko *Kuwabara was short *Hiei had flat hair *Hiei got married to Mukuro *Kurama and Hiei were brothers *Hiei used a rose whip *Hiei fought Elder Toguro *Kurama was allergic to roses *Hiei couldn't absorb his Dragon of the Darkness Flame *The Forlorn Hope took Kurama's life *Kurama and Kuwabara switched bodies *Kurama and Hiei had girlfriends *Team Masho won the Dark Tournament and claimed the rights to Hanging-Neck Island *Risho didn't stop Bakken in time from hitting Kurama *Yusuke loved Botan and dumped Kayko for Botan *Yusuke had a sister *Kuwababra smoked *Hiei told Yukina that he was her brother *Kurama didn't use plants as his weapons *Atsuko wasn't a drunk *Kurama was allergic to roses *Hiei was nice *Genkai appeared to be young most of the series *Kuwabara was the main character *Kurama was a fool *Hiei doesn't have a Jagan eye *Kuwabara got a Jagan eye *Kurama was the main character *Yusuke fell in love with Juri *Yukina and Hiei wern't twins *Hiei killed Kuwabara *Hina never had Hiei as her son *Yu Yu Hakusho was real *Yukina knew that Hiei was her brother *Yukina was also thrown off Koorime *Kurama fell in love with Yukina *Kurama had a sister *Hiei didn't survive when Ree threw him from the Glacial village *Yukina was never rescued by Hiei *Hiei killed everyone and ruled the world *Hiei was the main character *Yusuke doesn't like Keiko *Genkai and Toguro never won the Dark Tournament together *Yusuke fell in love with Yukina *Hiei had a Spirit Sword *Yukina didn't show up when Kuwabara fought Risho *Genkai killed Toguro when she had the chance *Ura Urishima fought Hiei instead of Kurama *Kayko became a zombie *Koenma didn't have ogres *Kurama wasn't a red head *Kayko fell in love with someone else *Kurama didn't sew the Death Seed in his body *Yoko Kurama died the day he was chased *Hiei was taller *Botan fell in love with Kuwabara *Miyuki was all male (or female) *Hiei died using the Dragon of the Darkness Flame *Yukina fell in love with Hiei *Jin defeated Yusuke *Jin fought Yusuke during in the first match instead of Gama *Kuwabara was the main character *Ruka didn't capture Hiei and the Masked Fighter *Yusuke didn't save the little boy *Kuwabara knew Yukina was Hiei's sister *Botan was more grim of a Grim Reaper *Kuwabara won the Genkai Tournament *Yusuke didn't come back to life *Kuwabara was intelligent *Hiei killed Yusuke in their first encounter *Karasu killed Kurama in their match *Rando won the Genkai Tournament *Kayko didn't kiss Yusuke in time *Suzaku survived Yusuke's attack *Hiei had never been thrown from Koorime *Kurama never became human *Kuwabara fought Roto instead of Kurama *Yusuke's Spirit Gun didn't reflect off mirrors *Yusuke's Spirit Beast hatched and ate Yusuke *Team Urameshi fought Dr. Ichigaki team with a series on 1 on 1 battles *Team Urameshi lost the Dark Tournament *Keiko turned into a demon when being struck with the Shadow Sword *The Forlron Hope took Kurama's life *Yusuke and Kuwabara actaully killed Toguro in their first encounter *When Yusuke leaped to the window of Suzaku's tower he didn't make it *Yusuke fought Byakko and Kuwabara fought Suzaku *Team Urameshi fought Team Toguro in a battle royale *Toguro killed Yusuke during their first encounter *Hiei fought Karasu instead of Bui *Yusuke never listened to Koenma *What if Hiei had a Spirit Beast *What if Kuramma had been born as girl *Kuwabara didn't like kittens *Touya was a wind master *Kuwabara married Yukina *Rando won instead of Yusuke *Suzaku was a woman *Hiei and Kuwabara got along well *Yusuke was a girl? *Yukina was the one who defeated Toguro *Touya fell in love with Yukina *Hiei killed Kurama *Kuwabara was still in love with botan *Kuwabara killed his cat *Kuwabara and yusuke went to the maze castle alone *Hiei was a father *Hiei really did kill Kuwabara *Yusuke didn't watch Genkai die *Yusuke didn't survive Genkai's test *Keiko fell in love with Kuwabara *Koenma actually did his job *Lord Enma came back *Yusuke didn't love Keiko *Koenma was responsible *Koenma wasn't in charge *Kuwabara's brain shrunk smaller *Kuwabara won a fight against Yusuke *Hiei was nice to Kuwabara *Yusuke killed koenma *Yukina like kurama *Puu left a present on Yusuke's head *Kurama went to yuske school *Kurama and Hiei got arrested *Kurama didn't help Yusuke *Hiei wasn't a demon *Hiei was the one in charge of killing all four Saint Beasts *Hiei killed Yusuke in their encounter before going to Hanging Neck Island *Yusuke didn't exept the ordeal and decided to remain a ghost *Yusuke did not throw the egg in the fire to save Keiko's life *Koenma really had replaced Yusuke with Kuwabara *Hina was still alive *Ree hadn't thrown Hiei off of Koorime *Kurama was a cat demon *Yusuke had the Spirit Sword and Kuwabara had the spirit gun *Byakko didn't get killed by Seiryu *Hiei had fought Roto *Roto had actually pushed the button *Kuwabara fought Zeru *Kuwabara fought Chu *Yusuke hadn't woken up in time for the fight with Chu *Kuwabara had managed to get back onto the ring in time to finish fighting Rinku *Toguro hadn't faked his death during the first fight with Yusuke and Kuwabara *Kuwabara was killed by Rinku *Botan fell in love with Kurama *Botan liked Koenma *Yusuke didn't push the kid away *Hiei killed Kuwabara *Hiei was the ruler of Spirit World *Kuwabara went to singing lessons *What if Yusuke lived when he was hit by the car *What if Hiei was TALL *What if Kurama and Hiei weren't involoved in ANY of this *What if Yusuke had never met Kurama and Hiei *What if Yukina didn't cry tear gems *What if Hiei was Fat *What if Genkai wasn't killed by Torugo *what if Karasu became obsessed with Hiei instead of Kurama *what if Kuwabara and Yusuke died in Maze Castle *what if Kurama was the Deity of Death instead of Botan *what if Hiei and Kuwabara had somehow switched bodies and had to live like that FOREVER *What if the teams in the Dark Tournement were named after vegetables *Kuwabara were even dumber then he already is *what if the forlon hope wasnt behind hiei *What if Kurama was a girl *What if Kuwabara was killed in the Genkai Tournament *What if Kuwabara didn't exist in the first place *What if Yusuke went to dance lessons *What if Team Urameshi fought the Z Warriors *What if Yusuke and the others met Inuyasha and the others *What if Hiei was an ice apparition and Yukina was a fire demon *What if Hiei had a younger fire demon sibling *What if Genkai adopted Yusuke *What if when Kurama died after got stabbed by Hiei's shadow sword *What if Seiryu never killed Byako *What if Toguro never won the first dark tournament *what if hiei couldnt stand the sight of blood *what if kuwabara and kurama were brothers *what if hiei had a child with mukuro *what if kuwabara was a demon *what if botan married kurama *What if Puu eats Yusuke *what if Keiko and Yusuke had a kid *What if Sakyo is not a gambler and he marries Shizuru Kuwabara *What if Master Genkai did not teach Yusuke *What if Instead of Yusuke, Kayko fights *What if Hiei was born to a fire apparition family *What if Kayko and Yusuke never met? *What if Kurama didn't have a rose whip? *what if hiei secretly hated kurama *What if hiei never pulled the switch at the gate of betrayal and instead joined the saint beasts *What if Shizuru killed Kuwabara when he lost to Shishiwakamaru *what if yusuke wasnt a spirit detective *What if keiko had spiritual powers *what if yusuke and Keiko got married on the show *What if Yusuke was Toguro's son *What if hiei didn't have a sister, but had a brother *what if Kurama was hunted again and had to take the form of another human *What if Koenma was really a todler and still was in control of spirt world *What if Hiei preferred a scythe over a katana and fought with a scythe *What If Kurama was dumb and Kuwabara had a brain for once *What if Kurama was the one that died instead of Korunoe *What if Korunoe didn't die *What if Kuwabara had a youkai form *What If Younger toguro maried Genkai *What if Kurama never turned good *What if Kuwabara really died at the dark tournament *What if Sazaku never gave kurama and kuwabara their weapons *What if Toguro never got turned into a demon *What if yusuke was short *What if Kurama was a dog demon *What if Hiei and Kurama switched bodies *What if Yukina was Yusuke's sister instead of Hiei's *What if Hiei fought Kenshin *What if Koenma wasn't in the series *What if after Yusuke found out that Kuwabara wasn't dead, killed him *What if Yukina fell in love with Hiei *What if instead of becoming a part of hiei, the dragon actually ate him *What if Toguro never sold his soul *What if there was a live action Yu yu hakusho movie *What if Kurama's rose got tangled in his hair *What if Hiei killed Tarukane in his castle, and then got arrested *What if Genkai sold her soul instead of Toguro *What if Yusuke's spirit gun all of a sudden backfired and killed hi *What if Hiei used the oar and Botan used Hiei's sword *What if Hiei came out of the screen where his fangirls were all in the same place at the same time *What if Koenma needed to use his jetpack and it wouldn't work *What if Yuuske, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama started a boy band *What if Yusuke never skipped school *What if Botan used a boat instead of an oar *What if Yusuke stayed dead *What if Kuwabara was the spirit detective *What if Yu Yu Hakusho is real Category:YYHPkmnHxH14's created pages